


Red Light Special

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lingerie, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Red Light Special

I examined my reflection in the bedroom mirror. The leather of the corset molded to my skin, making my waist look smaller than it was and pushing my breasts up so that they were spilling out obscenely. The short red petticoat I’d ordered with it covered the fact that I wore no panties, and my black stilettos made me look absolutely leggy.

 _Maybe I’ll reach up to his shoulders in these_ , I thought to myself with a smirk. I reapplied my reddest lipstick and blotted it before checking to make sure my black eye makeup hadn’t smudged too much.

I took a deep breath.  _Okay. You can do this._

It had all started a few weeks ago when we’d had one too many glasses of wine, and Tom admitted he’d loved lap dances in his single days. He confessed that a few of his exes had even performed them for him. Determined not to be outdone by any of his former girlfriends, I spent the next morning hungover and scouring my favorite lingerie website for the perfect outfit. He had a bit of a leather kink, so I figured the corset would be perfect, and since I was slightly self-conscious about my thighs the mini petticoat had been a perfect companion. Since they’d arrived I’d actually been practicing whenever he wasn’t home, trying to get it right; I wasn’t a bad dancer but knew nothing about lap dances, so I’d had to Google a few things and just pray that I didn’t look like a total catastrophe.

I heard the door open downstairs and quickly pushed the chair I’d brought up from the dining room up against the wall.

“I’m home, darling!”

I went to the door. “Come on up, honey,” I called softly. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Waiting?” I heard him jog up the stairs and I hit the remote for the sound system. The slow, sensual sounds of TLC’s “Red Light Special” echoed through the room and I pushed the dimmer so the room was just light enough for him to see what was going on. Then I leaned against the bedpost – looking, I hoped, seductive – and waited.

He walked in and stopped cold. His mouth dropped open. “Holy… shit.”

I strutted over to him, swaying my hips. “Hey baby.” I grabbed his tie and drew him in for a kiss before pulling him over to the chair. “Sit.”

“What… what’s all this?” he breathed as he took a seat, his legs spread a mile wide as usual.

“This is just a little surprise for you,” I whispered, brushing my lips against his ear. “Relax.”

He nodded, and I noticed he was already at half-staff. I stood between his legs and winked at him as I swayed my hips to the beat.

The music pulsed through the room. “ _Don’t go too fast, don’t go too slow, you’ve got to let your body flow…”_

I made leisurely figure eights with my hips and watched his face; he seemed hypnotized by the motion, his pupils dilating and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Suddenly I dipped downward, splaying my hands out on his thighs as I looked up from between his legs, moving my head up and down suggestively. I stood back up very slowly, arching my back and pressing my breasts toward him. I heard his breath hitch as he took in the sight.

“ _Baby it’s yours, all yours, if you want it tonight, I’ll give you the red light special all through the night…”_

Still standing between his legs, dangerously close to him, I started to run my hands over my body. I groped my tits and pressed them together, stroking them languidly, before pressing down the curves of my waist and hips. I made circular motions with my palms, rubbing myself as I closed my eyes. My nerves were slowly melting away as I started to enjoy the sensations and the thrill of him watching me perform for him.

“ _Just come through my door, take off my clothes, and turn on the red light…”_

I braced my hands on the arms of the chair and rolled my body, pressing my tits against his chest and tilting my head to the side, my breath hot against his neck. I continued to sway my hips to the beat; then, I twirled around and arched my spine, popping my hips back and circling my ass right around his crotch. I suddenly felt his erection poke me and a little shiver ran through me as I realized I must be doing something right. I started to grind against him, my hips moving up and down, and I looked back over my shoulders. His eyes met mine; he was practically panting now, his hands gripping the chair white-knuckled.

“I need to touch you,” he whispered. “Please.”

I turned to face him, still moving in time with the slow jam. “Did you like it?”

He swallowed hard, then growled. “Come here and let me show you just how much I liked it.”

I smiled as I extended my hand. He kissed it tenderly; he brought his legs closer together so I could straddle him, then he gripped my ass as I lowered myself onto his lap. He kissed me ravenously, one hand tangling in my hair as the other stroked the leather of the corset. He ground his hips upward and I reached down to unzip his trousers, freeing his engorged cock. I stroked it as he continued kissing me, his tongue entangling with mine before nibbling on my lower lip. He reached under the petticoat and, finding me bare, smiled into my mouth.

“Darling… that was… fucking amazing,” he murmured as he began probing my slick folds, pushing upwards into my core. “Seriously… that was… so _fucking_  hot… you’ve no idea…”

I gasped as he circled his thumb around my clit; I began stroking him more quickly, swirling my fingers at the tip before reaching down and starting again at the base.

“And this…  _fuck_ … where did you get this?” he murmured, his free hand molding to the corset encasing my breasts.

“I got it just for you. Ordered it online. I know how you like your leather,” I whispered. “Now are you going to keep talking or are you going to fuck me?”

“You naughty little tease,” he chuckled, pressing down on my clit. I hissed through my teeth as I felt my pleasure forming like a knot in my pelvis, the tension building more and more as his fingers explored me. “If that’s what you want… I’ll fuck you.”

I grabbed onto his shoulders as he guided his tip to my entrance, teasing me by running it up and down before beginning to push in. I braced one hand against the wall and encircled the other around his neck, pressing my breasts into his chest as I lowered myself onto him. I cried out as I felt him stretch and fill me completely, bumping into my cervix; I pulled up the slightest bit and rotated my hips, feeling him hit every part of me.

One of his huge hands squeezed my ass while the other groped my breasts; he sucked at my neck, biting down every now and then, marking me up as I gyrated on top of him. I started riding him a bit harder before reaching down to stroke my clit; one of my breasts finally broke free of the leather and bounced in front of him, and he moved to draw my hardened nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked as I moaned; I was getting closer and closer, and I began flexing my pelvic floor muscles around him, holding him tighter within me.

He let out an animalistic grunt as he suddenly encased my hips in a bruising grip. His fingertips dug into my skin as he held me still, and he began thrusting upward, slamming into me with everything he had. We were both speeding towards release; I frantically rubbed my clit as his strokes became shallower and more desperate.

He pulled me down one last time and his face contorted in ecstasy as he came, his warm fluids shooting upwards and filling me. I pressed down on my clit and cried out as my body contracted and released, milking his cock until he was completely spent. I pitched forward, my head resting on his shoulder, as we both shuddered and trembled.

Finally, after we had begun to recover, he wrapped his arms around my waist and gently maneuvered me so that he could lift me up. He walked me over to the bed and placed me down gently on my back.

“Turn over,” he said. I obeyed and I felt him tenderly unlace my corset, freeing me, before removing my high heels. He nudged me so I was on my back again and scooted my hips up so that he could remove the petticoat. He threw them all on the floor, then he leaned down and kissed my bare cunt before stripping himself and climbing onto the other side of the bed.

He curled himself up against me and I let his warmth radiate through me, feeling sated and content.

“So maybe I’ll try that again sometime,” I whispered.

He gave a soft laugh. “Darling, I must say… you were fucking marvelous. You’re a natural. Are you sure you didn’t strip to pay your way through college?”

“I’m sure… but if you like, we can always role-play that next time,” I replied. He smiled, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed me one last time before we dozed off in each other’s arms.


End file.
